


A Different Roll Of The Dice

by Mangaluva



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Brienne seduces everybody, Florence + the Machine References, Multi, Tabletop RPG AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaluva/pseuds/Mangaluva
Summary: You're not really a bard until you've seduced your way out of at least nineteen situations that you should not have been able to seduce your way out of.





	A Different Roll Of The Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis_the_Sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_the_Sphinx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes of the Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804825) by [Isis_the_Sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_the_Sphinx/pseuds/Isis_the_Sphinx). 



> Man, I loved everything with Brienne and Ariadne in Chapter 14: Tickle Me To The Bone With A Tablespoonful Of Feather, a scene that’s really stuck with me out of an overall amazing fic full of vibrant, complex characters. I just HAD to write about them playing DnD together XD. Merry Christmas, and thank you so much for being such an amazing writer and supportive friend! <3

“Okay, I wanna pick up my guitar and serenade Ari,” Brienne decided. 

 

“Roll Performance,” Grace said with a nod, holding out the shoebox they were using to roll without losing dice. 

 

“Fifteen,” Bri said, grinning as her blue-and-silver d20 landed. “And I have plus seven, so twenty-two.  _ And _ ,” she added, “I’d like to roll seduction. I said  _ serenade _ !” she yelled as the others groaned.

 

“And Bri’s quest to seduce the whole party continues,” Shauna said, blowing a kiss at Brienne, who winked back.

 

“Bard isn’t even a  _ class _ in this game,  _ how are you being such a bard, _ ” Trevor groaned with his head in his hands. 

 

“I do want to point out that you already used Detect Gay and did not get a favourable result,” Grace said warningly to Brienne.

 

Brienne paused, holding up her d20. “I roll to seduce Ari  _ platonically, _ ” she decided.

 

“Is… that a thing?” Ariadne asked, blinking.

 

“Let’s see,” Bri said, rolling. Only she and Grace could see inside of the shoebox, but the way Grace groaned and planted her face on the table while Brienne broke out into a downright EVIL grin told them all they need to know.

 

“Let’s hit it,” Brienne declared, flipping open her phone cover and hitting play on a song she’d apparently been saving just for this moment. The room was filled with the strains of an organ and the ethereal voice of Florence Welch.

 

“Well… the dice have spoken,” Ari said, leaning over to look at the natural 20, then biting her lip as she giggled. “I feel I have been platonically seduced. And… I’m gonna roll Performance too.” She picked up Bri’s dice, setting it down in front of her air-guitarring party mate, and rolled her own d20. “Eighteen! Great, I’m gonna sing along, and, uh… dance. I’m gonna dance. Oh, I have plus four to Performance.”

 

“Wait, your character dances too, now?” Tierno said, lighting up. 

 

“With twenty-two total in Performance, absolutely she does,” Grace laughed. 

 

“Hell, Bri’s Performance is so good, she’s air-guitarring to a song that doesn’t even have guitar in it,” Calem pointed out. Bri began strumming her “guitar” with her middle finger while turning to face him. 

 

“My character might not be there, but this song’s a banger and I’m gonna dance to it!” Tierno declared, leaping to his feet ad dragging Trevor with him to start dancing just as the first chorus hit, imploring them to shake it off. Laughing, they all sang along until the song hit its mournful yet somehow uplifting conclusion.

 

“I am  _ seduced _ … platonically,” Ari declared between giggles as Bri turned off her music. “So what now?”

 

“The quest? Mega evolution? The mystery of Bri’s background? Can I walk into the room and just demand a  _ goddamn Pokemon battle _ ?!” Calem cried, throwing his hands up in exaggerated exasperation.

 

“Well, Bri has now seduced three-fifths of the rest of the party, so you could call that sidequest progression,” Tierno suggested, flopping back into his seat.

 

“Technically she never seduced Calem, he was just in the blast radius of that natural 20 flirt she landed on Shauna,” Trevor put in.

 

“Grace, are you gonna make me formally seduce Calem to complete my quest?” Brienne asked their DM pleadingly.

 

“Your  _ quest _ is to  _ find a way back to your homeworld _ ,” Grace sighed in genuine exasperation. “Just for that…” She started scribbling furiously on something behind her screen.

 

“What are you doing?” Ariadne said warily.

 

“Adding a cave after Shalour City,” Grace said firmly.

 

“No,” Brienne gasped, looking down at her character sheet in horror, particularly the part about her character being morbidly afraid of caves and having to roll difficult fear-saving rolls every minute that she was in one. “You can’t do that!”

 

“I’m the DM, it’s my map, I do what I want,” Grace declared. 

 

“Like make a self-insert NPC specifically to fuck the most attractive NPC?” Shauna said innocently.

 

“Game-Grace does plenty of other things too,” Grace said absentmindedly. “Okay, I think that’s a good stopping point for Bri and Ari’s scene. So, Calem, what’ve  _ you _ been doing with your rest scene?”

 

“Training,” Calem said firmly.

 

“Okay, then let’s roll up what your level increases are,” Grace said, nodding. Calem started digging in his dice bag.

 

“If Calem’s rolling stat boosts, we’re gonna be here awhile,” Tierno sighed, standing up again. “I’m gonna go heat up another pizza. We’ve still got Hawaiian and Meat Feast. Since I believe in one man, one vote, and that man is me, I vote for Hawaiian. Anybody else wants snacks while I’m in the kitchen?”

 

“I think I’d like a fresh cup of Trevor next,” Brienne said, winking at the redhead, who turned the same colour as his hair and slunk under the table. 

 

“You’re welcome to try seducing him,” Grace offered cheerfully, “as soon as you get through the cave.” Brienne groaned and planted her face on the table, a perfect mirror of the dejected pose she’d left her DM in. “So, Calem, who are you going to level up first?”

**Author's Note:**

> By the rules of that actual Pokemon Tabletalk RPG we looked up, Brienne’s class might be Psychic-Empath (cross-classing as Mystic-Touched later) but let’s be real, she is SUCH a bard.


End file.
